Love Story
by ainagihara
Summary: Claire dan Gray adalah sahabat dekat. Yang sebelum nya Gray adalah seorang laki-laki yang dingin, keras kepala, tidak peduli dengan lingkungan nya, dan selalu bertengkar dengan kakek nya. Dan sejak bertemu Claire hidup nya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama tetapi sama-sama malu untuk mengungkapkan dan berujung menjadi friendzoned!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, ini fanfiction pertamaku.. ._.**_

_**Jadi, jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf **_

_**Dan mohon review nya yang membaca cerita ini **_

_**Cerita ini ber chapter dan sedang dalam proses:)**_

_**Oke langsung saja!**_

_**Aku tidak mempunyai game harvest moon ini & lagu taflor swift-love story**_

_**Tapi, aku punya cerita ini!**_

_**ENJOY~**_

* * *

**_Monday 9_****_th_****_ Spring Year 2_**

**Claire POV**

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang, dan matahari yang mulai memunculkan sinar nya. Aku terbangun dari tidur ku, kulirik jendela kamar.

'ah,sudah pagi' gumamku. Segera aku turun dari tempat tidur ku, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Kunyalakan _shower_ yang langsung membasahi tubuhku.

Sudah 1 tahun aku tinggal di kota ini, Mineral Town. Setelah menjalani hidup yang membosankan di kota, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota ini untuk menjalani hidup yang baru. Penduduk disini ramah-ramah. Dalam waktu dekat,aku sudah menemukan teman-teman baikku. Aku menyukai kota ini dan penduduk nya. Ya, _penduduk nya._

Seketika muka ku memerah, setelah membayangkan seorang pemuda bertopi yang merupakan salah satu penduduk Mineral Town.

Segera kumatikan _shower _yang membasahi tubuhku dan berhanduk. Melangkah menuju lemari ku, dan mengambil baju _overall _warna biru, dan bersiap untuk mengurus peternakan ku.

Kuambil sepotong roti dan segelas susu. Sambil menikmati sarapan ku, kunyalakan radio kecil kesayangan ku.

"_ We were both young, when I first saw you.._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_"

Radio memutarkan lagu yang sangat tidak asing bagiku.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

**Gray POV**

_Senyum nya. _

_Tawa nya. _

_Wajah nya. _

_Tangis nya.._

_Semuanya terbayang ketika ada yang menyebutkan nama nya di depan ku._

Mungkin ini terlalu pagi untuk berangkat bekerja di toko besi ternama di kota ini '_The Blacksmith'._ Tapi, apa salah nya?

Selama perjalanan, aku melamun memikirkan banyak hal.

"Jika _dia _tidak datang ke kota ini, pasti aku sudah jadi seorang pecundang." Aku tertawa kecil.

Sesampai di depan toko, kubuka pintu toko bersamaan dengan lonceng yang menandakan orang masuk. Di dalam sudah ada kakek, yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan dan menengok ke arah pintu ketika aku masuk.

"Selamat pagi, gray." Ia tersenyum

"Selamat pagi" balas ku, sambil berjalan ke tempat biasa untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

Aku memakai sarung tangan ku. Ketika itu,aku baru menyadari bahwa kakek sedang menyalakan radio.

_"Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes"_

"lagu ini.." aku bergumam kecil, dan tersenyum.

**Claire POV**

Aku menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi ku, setelah menyiram ladang yang hari ini aku tanam berbagai macam bibit. Aku terseyum puas dengan hasil kerja ku. Kemajuan yang sangat bagus untuk awal tahun ke dua ini. Ku lihat jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul 12:00.

"Hm, masih jam segini. Mampir ke _supermarket_ untuk belanja bahan makanan dan ke _Inn_ untuk bertemu Ann adalah ide yang bagus" aku terseyum, dan menaruh peralatan kebunku ke dalam rumah. Dan berjalan keluar dari peternakan ku.

.

.

.

Aku langsung mencari bahan makanan yang kubutuhkan, ketika itu mataku menangkap rak yang berjejer coklat-coklat dengan berbagai macam bentuk lucu dan berwarna pink. Aku teringat bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada _Spring Thanksgiving,_yaitu sebuah tradisi di Mineral Town seorang laki-laki memberikan sebuah coklat kepada gadis yang ia sukai atau sahabatnya sendiri.

Aku tertawa kecil. Teringat tahun lalu,aku tidak dapat coklat apapun dari seorang laki-laki karena aku masih sangat baru di kota ini. Sampai aku bertemu Gray. Ya, _Gray. _Sahabat laki-laki pertama ku.

Aku terlarut dalam lamunan ku, sampai seseorang menyapa ku.

"Hey!"

"Ah! Eh? Hey?" aku langsung mencari seseorang yang menyapaku. Dan tersadar, Karen yang mengagetkanku sedang terseyum lebar kepadaku

"Karen! Kau mengagetkan ku!" tegur ku

"Hahaha salah sendiri,melamun. Mikirin siapa sih? Gray ya~?" Tanya Karen, menggodaku.

"Ti-tidak!" aku pergi meninggalkan karen dengan muka yang mulai memerah. Tapi,Karen malah mengikutiku ke kasir sambil tertawa.

"Hey,hey aku penjaga kasir nya loh" susul Karen dan berjalan ke tempat kasir.

"Kemana jeff?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan bahan-bahan yang kubeli di meja kasir.

"Sedang istirahat" jawab Karen singkat yang sedang sibuk sambil mendata bahan-bahan yg kubeli.

"Ohh"

"Hey,Claire. Mau sampai kapan begini dengan Gray?" Tanya Karen,yang tiba tiba berhenti mendata.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aduh Claire ku sayang, this is friendzoned!"

Aku seketika terdiam. Melihat reaksi itu, Karen melanjutkan bicara.

"Beranikan dirimu,Claire. Aku tau kamu bisa" Karen terseyum.

Aku mengangguk, dan membalas senyum nya.

"That's my Claire! Okey,total nya 1000G, Claire~"

"Oke,ini.." kuserahkan uang 1000G pada Karen.

"Uang nya pas ya. Terimakasih Claire. Sampai jumpa~! Ingat apa yang aku bilang tadi~" senyum Karen sambil melambaikan tangan kepada ku yang beranjak keluar toko.

Aku menghela nafas, Karen selalu tau apa yang kupikirkan. Aku kembali ke lamunan ku sambil berjalan menuju _Inn._

**Gray POV**

Aku menempa besi panas yang ada di hadapanku. Aku berencana untuk membuat sebuah kalung untuknya di tanggal 14 nanti, _Spring Thanksgiving._ Ini pertama kali nya, dan kuharap ini berhasil. Dan memberikan hal yang beda di hari itu apa salah nya.

"Nak, hari ini kamu sudah bekerja keras. Lebih baik pulang lah dan beristirahat" kata kakek yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku.

" Baiklah. Terimakasih" balas ku, menghela nafas dan membereskan peralatanku dan melengang keluar.

Aku berjalan menuju _inn. _

'Claire apa kabar ya? 3 hari ini aku belum bertemu dengan nya. Semoga dia baik baik saja'

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah di depan _inn. _Kubuka pintu _inn,_dan menemukan seseorang yang baru saja di benak ku sedang mengobrol dengan Ann. Dia melihatku masuk, dan dengan ekspresi ceria nya menyapaku.

"Hey, gray! Sini!" seru nya sambil melambaikan tangan

"Hey!" aku tersenyum sambil menghampirinya

"Apa kabar? Sudah 3 hari kita belum bertemu" Tanya nya dengan kecewa

"Hahaha kau benar. Baik,kau sendiri?"

"Lebih baik dari mu" jawabnya sambil tertawa

" Hey,hey! Daripada ngobrol nya berdiri lebih baik kalian duduk dan memesan" sambar Ann yang dari tadi di sebelah Claire

" Hahaha baiklah,ayo gray kita cari tempat duduk" jawab nya sambil menarikku ke meja yang kosong

Aku tersenyum dengan tingkah Claire yang seperti ini.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ann sambil tersenyum ketika kami sudah duduk .

"Baked corn dan jus anggur." Jawabku

"Aku ingin minum saja, segelas jus apel ya Ann!" Jawab nya menyeringai

"Baiklah! Kalian tunggu sebentar ya!" Jawab Ann bersemangat dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Bagaimana kebunmu,Claire?" Tanya ku membuka pembicaraan.

"Fantastis! Aku menanam berbagai macam bibit di ladangku! Dan aku sudah punya 3 sapi!" jawab Claire dengan bangga.

"Wow, cepat sekali sepertinya aku belum bertemu denganmu hanya 3 hari" jawab ku sambil tertawa

"3 hari itu lama, Gray" jawab nya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, dan aku merindukan mu"

Claire diam sejenak,kemudian membalas nya dengan senyum lebar

"Aku juga merindukan mu!"

Refleks, aku menarik topi ku untuk menutupi muka merahku.

'Hah,selalu begini. Padahal aku yang ingin membuatnya nge _blush'_ ucapku dalam hati

"Hey, kaliaaan~ pesanan sudah datang!" seru Ann tiba-tiba sambil menaruh pesanan kami di atas meja.

"Terimakasih Ann!" jawab Claire dengan senang

"Sama-sama, Claire! Selamat menikmati!" jawabnya dengan semangat dan melenggang pergi

Aku pun melahap makanan ku sambil melanjutkan mengobrol dengan Claire. Sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama nya..

* * *

_**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku butuh review kalian:D**_

_**Mohon review nya, bagi yang membaca:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aku tidak mempunyai harvest moon & lagu taylor swift-love story_**

**_Tapi, aku punya cerita ini!:)_**

**_ENJOY CHAPTER 2~_**

* * *

**_Saturday 14_****_th_****_ Spring Year 2_**

**Claire POV**

"Claire! Ayam itu ada di kaki mu! Cepat tangkap!" teriak Popuri ketika anak ayam yang dimaksud Popuri ada di kaki ku.

"Aku dapat! Aku dapat!" teriak ku ketika mengambil ayam itu dengan gesit.

"Yeay! Kita berhasil!" teriak Popuri dengan senang.

"Anak ayam ini baru lahir kemarin tapi lari nya sudah cepat saja" ucap ku sambil memperhatikan ayam itu.

"Ayam dari Poultry Farm sudah pasti sehat-sehat dan kuat-kuat dong!" ucap Popuri dengan bangga.

"Yeah, I trust you pop~" jawabku dengan tawa.

"Hehe~ Anyway, thank you Claire sudah membantuku" ucap Popuri dengan senyum manis nya

"Anytime pop!" balas ku dengan senyum

Popuri mengambil ayam nya di tangan ku dan mengembalikan nya ke kandang .

"Kau ingin mampir dulu? Ibuku baru membuat cake coklat, karena hari ini _Spring Thanksgiving_!" ajak popuri sambil menunjuk rumahnya dengan senang.

Aku terseyum. " Tidak, terimakasih. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan di ladang yang sudah menunggu"

"Yahh. Oke lah,lain kali mampir yaa!"

"Pasti! Aku duluan ya.. Bye~" pamitku sambil berjalan keluar gerbang Poultry Farm.

"Bye byee!" Balas popuri sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

"hm _Spring Thanksgiving, _ya.. " gumamku kecil sambil tersenyum.

Aku berjalan menuju peternakan ku, ketika tersadar aku melewati toko dengan plang bertuliskan '_The Blacksmith'_.

"Mungkin aku mampir sebentar" gumamku lagi

Aku berjalan mendekti toko itu, dan membuka pintunya diiringi dengan bunyi bel tanda pengunjung masuk.

"Selamat datang!" ucap Saibara ketika aku masuk

"Selamat siang, Saibara" balasku dengan senyum

"Selamat siang Claire. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" balasnya lagi dengan tersenyum

Ketika Saibara bertanya, langsung kulirik tempat biasa Gray bekerja. Tapi, tidak ada dia disana. 'kemana dia?' pikirku

"Mencari Gray?" Tanya Saibara ketika melihat tingkahku

"Ah,iya hehe" jawabku dengan agak canggung

"Dia sedang ke kota sebelah mengantarkan perhiasaan untuk seorang wanita" jawab Saibara

"Seorang wanita?" jawabku. Agak sedikit kaget. 'Gray tidak pernah bercerita tentang wanita manapun kepadaku' pikirku sejenak

"Iya, mungkin kembali nanti sore" jawab Saibara lagi

"Oh begitu" jawabku kecewa. Ya, _kecewa. _Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Claire? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Saibara

"Ah,tidak apa-apa" jawabku dengan senyum. "Oh ya,aku ingin meng-upgrade kapak ku dengan _Mystrile_" jawabku lagi sambil mengeluarkan kapak dan sebuah _Mystrile _dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Hohoho baiklah, semua nya 5000G" ucapnya sambil mengambil _Mystrile _dan kapak ku di meja.

"Ini uang nya Saibara" ucap ku sambil tersenyum

"Baik, akan ku antar 3 hari lagi" ucapnya sambil megambil uang ku.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih, Saibara" jawabku sambil keluar dari toko

"Terimakasih kembali, hati-hati di jalan" ucapnya sebelum aku menutup pintu.

Siapa wanita itu? Dari kota sebelah? Kenapa Gray tidak pernah membicarakan wanita itu? Apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus? Apakah Gray mencintainya?

Pertanyaan itu berlari-lari di pikiranku. Banyak kemungkinan. Banyak ketidakpastian. Banyak pertanyaan.

Tiba-tiba aku meneteskan air mata. 'Apa ini?' segera kuhapuskan air mata ku.

Hati kecil ku mulai berbicara..

_Aku tidak ingin Gray mencintai orang lain.._

.

.

.

**Gray POV**

"Ah! Sial! Sudah jam segini! Ini di luar rencanaku! Kakek itu memberikan tugas di luar perkiraan ku !" Omel ku dalam hati ketika melihat jam tangan ku menunjukkan pukul 18:30. Belum lagi di tambah keterlambatan kapal yang akan membawaku kembali ke Mineral Town.

Ya, hari ini aku di berikan tugas untuk mengantarkan pesanan perhiasan dari gadis bangsawan di kota ini, _Forget-Me-Not-Valley._ Gadis itu mempercayakan kakek untuk membuat perhiasan karena kemampuan kakek yang sudah sangat di kenal. Dan mungkin karena kakek bersemangat, jadi nya menyelesaikan perhiasaan itu dengan cepat. Tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Dan rencana ku berantakan gara-gara kakek tua itu. tch.

Rencana ku hari ini ingin memberikan kalung hasil buatanku sendiri yang berhasil untuk pertama kali nya kepada Claire sebagai hadiah di tanggal 14 ini, _Spring Thanksgiving_. Rencananya ingin kuberikan sepulang aku bekerja hari ini. Tapi nyatanya aku disini menunggu keterlambatan kapal. Argh!

Kuraba kantong ku untuk memeriksa, kalung itu apakah masih dengan keadaan aman. Tapi, yang kudapati kantong ku tidak berisi apa-apa. 'AH! Aku lupa untuk membawa kalung itu! Tertinggal di kotak penyimpanan ku di _B__lacksmith! _ Argh! Bodooh! Akan memakan waktu lagi untuk mengambil di _B__lacksmith_!' omel ku lagi dalam hati.

Akhirnya kapal yang kutunggu datang juga. Segera aku memasuki kapal itu.

'Aku harap Claire masih terjaga' harapku dalam hati

.

.

.

Jam di tangan ku menunjukkan pukul 21:00, ketika itu aku sudah berdiri di depan rumah Claire. Kalung sudah di kantong ku. Tidak ada lagi yang ketinggalan. Aku harap.

Apa dia masih terjaga? Akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengetuk pintu rumah nya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Sunyi.

Kucoba sekali lagi. Tok. Tok. Tok.

Sunyi.

'AH! Hopeless!' teriak ku dalam hati dengan kekecewaan

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara Claire yang menjawab dari dalam

'Oh, thank god!'

Pintu rumah nya terbuka.

"Ya? Eh? Gray? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanya nya ketika melihatku yang di balik pintu.

Dia. Berdiri disana dengan mengenakan _dress _tidurnya berwarna putih selutut dan rambut _blonde _nya di gerai panjang. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku melihatnya memakai baju tidur.

_Cantik._

"Gray? Kau disana?" Claire bertanya lagi, ketika melihat aku terdiam.

"Eh? Itu? iya.. apakah aku menganggumu?" Tanya ku sambil menarik topiku ke bawah untuk menutupi muka merahku.

"Tidak, aku belum tidur kok." Balasnya dengan senyum. Palsu? Itu bukan senyum nya yang biasa.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku ketika melihat senyum nya

Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa kok" dengan suara kecil

"Kau yakin?" Tanya ku lagi

"Ya.." balasnya dengan tersenyum. Palsu lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. 'Ada yang dia sembunyikan'

"Boleh aku mengajak mu jalan-jalan? Malam ini. Hanya sebentar." Tanya ku

"Ke-kemana?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kau akan tau" aku terseyum menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Ba-baiklah.. aku ganti baju dulu,setelah itu-"

"Ja-jangan! Tidak usah ganti,begini saja" aku memotongnya bicara,kemudian langsung menarik tangan nya keluar dari rumah.

Dia hanya terdiam. Binggung. Dan mulai mengikuti langkah ku.

Selama perjalanan dia tidak banyak bicara. 'Ada apa dengannya?' pikirku.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di pantai. Malam itu pantai terlihat sangat tenang dan di sinari dengan cahaya rembulan yang membuat laut seperti di taburi oleh berlian.

"Suasana pantai di saat malam cantik sekali.." ucap Claire sambil memandangi laut di hadapannya.

"Iya.." jawab ku singkat sambil tersenyum.

Hening menyelimuti suasana malam ini, hanya deburan ombak yang menemani kami. Aku memutuskan untuk angkat berbicara.

"Claire.."

"Gray.." ucap Claire di saat bersamaan.

"Eh? Kau ingin bicara?" Tanya ku

"Ah,tidak. Kau duluan saja." Balas nya

"Tidak. Kau saja" balas ku lagi

"Tidak, Gray… kau saja" balasnya lagi

"Ladies First" akhirnya ucap ku

Dia menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah.."

"Oke, aku mendengarkan"

"Tadi siang kau menemui sorang wanita?"

"Wanita? Oh,gadis itu. iya? Kenapa?"

"Siapa dia? Kau tidak pernah bercerita.." Tanya Claire kemudian menatap ku

"Dia hanya pembeli, gadis bangsawan di kota sebelah. Yang mempercayai kakekku dalam kemampuannya yang sudah sangat di kenal. Dan aku diberi tugas untuk mengantarnya tadi siang. Kenapa memangnya?"

Claire terkejut, kemudian menatap pasir dibawahnya, dan menutup muka nya.

Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia _cemburu._ Hah. Aku terlalu muluk.

Akhirnya dia mengangkat wajah nya dan menjawab "Tidak apa apa" sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hm? Baiklah.." jawabku binggung

"Tadi kau ingin berbicara apa?" Tanya nya

"Ah! Itu.." Aku menarik nafas. Kemudian mengeluarkan kalung itu dari kantong ku.

"Ini.. Hadiah _Spring Thanksgiving_ sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku karena kau sudah banyak membantuku. Dan kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadi pecundang" Jelasku sambil menyodorkan kalung itu kepadanya.

Ia terdiam, kemudian meneteskan air mata.

"Claire? Ma-maaf! Jangan menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Ia memeluk ku. Tiba-tiba.

Aroma nya. Khas Claire.

Aku membalas pelukan nya.

"Terimakasih gray! Aku senang! Kau…" ia terdiam sejenak. "_Teman terbaik ku!_"

'Teman.. terbaik.. hanya teman?' aku tersenyum kecut

"Terimakasih kembali, Claire" balasku

Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Boleh aku memakaikannya?" Tanya ku

"Boleh" balas nya tersenyum

Aku memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya. Kemudian menatapnya. Ia tersenyum. _Cantik_..

"Sudah mulai larut. Lebih baik kita pulang" ucapku sambil melihat sekitar

"Baiklah!" ia tersenyum senang, dan menarik tanganku dan berjalan keluar pantai.

Aku menatapnya dari belakang, ketika ia menarik ku.

'Apakah tidak bisa lebih? Apakah hanya teman?' ucapku dalam hati dengan kecewa.

Apa kau tau isi hati ku sekarang? Apa kau tau perasaan ku sekarang?

Claire..

_Aku Mencintaimu…_

_"Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it loud of this mess_

_This is love story_

_Baby, just say yes"_

* * *

**_Thank's for reading!_**

**_Aku menunggu review dari kalian:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ini chapter 3 nya ._. aku harap, cerita ini engga makin ngaco(?)_**

**_Langsung saja!_**

**_Aku tidak mempunyai game harvest moon & lagu taylor swift-love story!_**

**_Tapi,aku punya cerita ini:)_**

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

**_Monday 30th Spring Year 2_**

**Gray POV**

_"Gray, aku mencintai mu.." Ucap Claire sambil menangis. _

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Suara ku tidak keluar._

_"Gray, aku mohon.. Maafkan aku" Ucap Claire kembali _

_Baru kusadari Claire mengenakan baju pengantin, dan berdiri di samping Kai. _

_Claire menikah dengan Kai? Apa maksudnya ini?! Aku mencintai Claire lebih dulu dari Kai!_

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar keributan di kamar.

'Ah,hanya mimpi..' Ucapku lega dan memejamkan mataku kembali. 'Pertama, kenapa aku harus bermimpi seperti itu? dan kenapa Kai?' Umpat ku dalam hati sambil memegangi kepala ku yang sedikit pusing.

'Kedua, kenapa ruangan ini berisik sekali? Sepertinya ada orang lain di ruangan ini. Nah,aku tidak peduli' Umpatku lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik ku hingga terjatuh dari kasur. Reflek, aku langsung berdiri dan langsung membentak Cliff.

"CLIFF! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak ku.

Baru kusadari yang dihadapanku bukan Cliff, melainkan Kai.

"Hey! Easy boy! Tenang, kau tidur sampai tidak peduli padaku yang sangat pagi ini sudah datang" Ucap Kai dengan santai.

"Tch. Aku tidak peduli" Jawabku sambil melihat jam dinding di kamar. Pukul 07:00.

"Selamat pagi, Gray" Sapa Cliff

"Pagi" Jawabku singkat sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi

"Kau tidak berubah, bocah besi" Ucap Kai kemudian meminum kopi nya.

"Kau bertambah hitam saja, bocah pantai" Balasku sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Kudengar Kai langsung mengomel ketika aku membalas seperti itu.

'Pantas saja ada Kai di mimpi buruk ku' Umpat ku yang mulai membersihkan diri

**Claire POV**

"Pagi yang cerah!" Ucapku dengan senyum sambil memandangi langit yang cerah.

Besok sudah mulai Summer, aku harus memanen semua tanaman ku dan membersihkan ladang ini untuk di tanami bibit baru.

'Hm, Summer ya?' Gumamku kecil sambil mengenggam kalung yang kupakai dan tersenyum.

"Ok, Claire! Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup melelahkan!" Teriak ku bersemangat

**Gray POV**

Aku berjalan menuju _Inn_, aku melihat jam tangan ku menunjukkan pukul 13:20. Besok sudah awal Summer. Ada acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu penduduk di sini. Acara pesta dansa yang di adakan di _Inn. _Hari dimana aku pertama kali dekat dengan Claire. Aku tersenyum.

_"I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd-_

_You say hello.._

_Little did I know."_

Aku membuka pintu _Inn_, disana ada Kai yang sedang makan dengan Cliff sambil mengobrol dengan Ann yang bersandar di meja _counter_. Langsung Kai menyapa ku yang baru sampai di _Inn_.

"Gray, kemari! Ayo bergabung" Seru Kai.

Aku menghampiri mereka ber tiga dan menduduki kursi kosong yang terdapat di meja itu.

"How's your day, bro?" Ucap Kai dengan semangat sambil memukul punggung ku.

"Seperti biasa" Jawabku singkat "Ann, baked corn dan jus anggur" Ucapku kepada Ann.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Ann dan melenggang ke dapur.

"Selamat siang, Gray" Sapa Cliff

"Siang" Jawabku

"Hey, Cliff bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Ann?" Tanya Kai

"E-eh? Sangat baik. Kau sendiri dengan Popuri?" Tanya Cliff sambil tersenyum.

"Good question, Cliff! Sama seperti mu, barusan aku mengunjungi nya dan untung saja Rick sedang tidak ada dirumah" Jawab Kai dengan senang

"Tumben kau nekat?" Tanya ku.

"Karena hari ini, aku mengajak nya menjadi pasangan ku untuk pesta dansa besok" Jawab Kai lagi dengan bersemangat

'Oh ya, aku belum mengajak Claire..'

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Cliff? Gray? Sudah mengajak gadis-gadis itu?" Ucap Kai menggoda kami berdua

"Sudah,tadi pagi sebelum aku berangkat bekerja." Jawab Cliff dengan senang

"Belum" Jawab ku singkat

"Aww, man! Kau mau mengecewakannya?" Tanya Kai kepada ku

"Tidak." Aku menghela nafas "Ya,ya. Nanti aku akan mengunjungi nya. Dia sekarang pasti sedang sibuk membersihkan ladang nya untuk menyambut Summer" Jelasku

"Kalau begitu bantu dia!" Sambar Ann yang sudah ada di sampingku dan membawa nampan berisi pesanan ku.

"I like your idea, girl" Tambah Kai.

"Baiklah, setelah aku makan" Balasku ketika Ann meletakkan pesanan ku di atas meja. "Oh ya Ann, segelas jus apel di bungkus" Tambah ku.

"Baiklah~" Jawab Ann dan melenggang ke dapur lagi.

Aku melahap makanan ku dan melanjutkan mendengarkan celotehan Kai.

**Claire POV**

"Waa, akhirnya selesai jugaa!" Teriak ku dengan senang sambil memandangi lahan ku yang sudah bersih. "Lebih baik aku istirahat dulu" ucapku sambil melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 14:30.

Aku berjalan ke pohon apel kesayangan ku dan duduk di bawah nya, sambil memandangi lahan ku.

'Betapa bodoh nya waktu itu aku mengira Gray mencintai gadis lain..' Pikirku dengan tawa kecil.

Kupegang kalung yang melingkar di leher ku dan teringat kata-kata Karen waktu itu.

_'Aduh Claire ku sayang, this is friendzoned!'_

_'Beranikan dirimu,Claire. Aku tau kamu bisa'_

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Sampai kapan aku akan menyimpan perasaanku? Susah sekali untuk menyampaikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku cuma takut dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Bagaimana jika dia menyukai Mary? Saat pertama kali bertemu, dia sering sekali bercerita tentang Mary. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah tidak pernah membicarakan Mary. Apa mungkin aku mempunyai kesempatan?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya seseorang tiba tiba.

"Ucapan Karen.." Jawabku asal yang masih terlarut dalam lamunan.

"Apa yang dia ucapkan?" Tanya orang itu lagi

"Dia bilang, aku pasti bisa" Jawabku lagi

"Bisa untuk?" Tanya orang itu kembali

"Mengutarakan perasa-"

Aku mulai sadar dari lamunan ku, dan menegok ke orang yang dari tadi berbicara padaku.

"Hey." Ucap nya singkat ketika melihat ku menatap ke arah nya.

"Gray?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucapku kaget ketika tau, orang itu adalah Gray.

"Apa ada yang salah jika aku berkunjung?" Tanya nya sambil membungkuk dan duduk di sampingku.

"Ti-tidak sih.. Kau hanya menganggu lamunan ku" ucapku pura-pura ngambek

"Memang nya Karen berkata apa pada mu?" Tanya nya lagi

"Girls Only!" Balasku.

Muka ku memerah seketika mengingat bahwa aku hampir keceplosan. Untuk menutupi itu aku menjulurkan lidah, mengambil topi nya dan memakainya di atas kepala ku.

"Tch. Ya yaa. Ini,aku membawakan Jus apel." Balasnya,sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang berisi botol jus apel.

"Terimakasih gray!" Jawab ku tersenyum senang dan mengambil bungkusan itu

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mu. Tadi nya aku ingin membantu mu." Jawab nya sambil melihat ladangku yang sudah bersih

"You're late, bro~" Ucap ku, tertawa kecil dan mulai meminum jus apel yang di berikan Gray.

"Kau yang terlalu cepat" Jawab nya singkat.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku suka Gray ketika tidak mengenakan topi nya, rambut coklat nya terlihat jelas membuat nya terlihat lebih.. _manis_.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi tentang mu" Ucap nya tiba-tiba sambil menatapku.

"Bermimpi tentang ku? Bagaimana mimpi nya?" Tanya ku agak kaget

"Kau menikah dengan Kai" Jawabnya singkat

Tawa ku meledak seketika, ketika mendengar ucapan Gray.

" Apa itu lucu?" Tanya nya menatapku yang sedang tertawa dengan binggung.

"Aku menganggap itu lucu. Bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Apa kemudian kau menikah dengan Popuri?" Canda ku di sela sela tawa

"Kau salah, kelanjutannya aku menikah dengan Harris yang sudah lelah menunggu Aja kembali" Lanjut nya sambil menatap ke arah ku.

Tawa ku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Gray menjawab itu. Gray melihat ku yang tertawa semakin menjadi dan membuat nya ikut tertawa.

"Itu baru lucu" Ucap nya di sela-sela tawa nya.

Kami mulai mencetuskan berbagai candaan, dan tersadar langit sudah berwarna oranye.

"Seperti nya matahari sudah menyuruh kita untuk beristirahat" Ucapku sambil melihat jam tanganku.

"Hm.. iya." Ucapnya singkat sambil melihat jam tangan nya juga.

"Baiklah" Ucapku sambil bangkit dari duduk di ikuti oleh Gray.

"Claire.." panggil nya ketika aku mulai melangkah.

"Ya?" Jawabku menghadap nya.

"Mau kah kau pergi ke pesta dansa bersama ku? Besok?" Tanya nya.

Aku tersenyum senang. "Apakah itu harus?" Candaku.

"Kalau kau keberatan-" Jawabnya.

"Tentu tidak, Gray! Aku mau!" Jawabku senang sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hari itu pertama kali nya aku menjadi teman dekat mu kan?" Tambah ku sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya! Tapi ada syarat nya jika aku akan ikut bersama mu besok!" Seru ku sambil tertawa kecil

"Syarat? Apa syarat nya?" Tanya nya binggung

"Kau harus tidak menggunakan topi ini untuk acara besok!" Senyumku lebar sambil memberikan topi nya yang dari tadi ada di kepala ku.

"A-Apa?!"

* * *

**_Bagaimana chapter 3 nya? aku ingin review kalian:)_**

**_Oh ya, terimakasih untuk review nya Shirvia-chan! Aku jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya~ hehe_**

**_Thank you for reading!:3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4! Yeay!**_

_**Aku akan menyelesaikan nya di chapter 5:)**_

_**Oke, langsung saja.**_

_**Aku tidak mempunyai game harvest moon&lagu taylor swift-love story**_

_**Tapi, aku punya cerita ini!**_

_**ENJOY~**_

* * *

**_Tuesday 1_****_st_****_ Summer Year 2_**

**Claire POV**

"Claire! Tolong geser meja yang disana itu ke pojokan ya!" Teriak Manna sambil menaruh gelas di setiap meja yang sudah berjejer rapih.

"Siaap!" Balasku sambil bergerak menuju meja yang di maksud Manna.

Aku, Popuri, Mary, Anna, Manna, Basil, Duke, Shasha, dan Kai sedang membantu mempersiapkan acara nanti malam yang akan di adakan di _Inn_. Ya, pesta dansa! Aku sangat menantikan acara ini!

Semua sangat sibuk. Mary dan Anna menyapu setiap sudut lantai. Basil dan Duke memasang hiasan-hiasan di langit-langit _Inn. _Aku dan Popuri menggeser meja dan kursi ke setiap sudut agar di bagian tengah ruangan kosong yang digunakan untuk berdansa. Manna dan Shasha memberi taplak, kemudian menata gelas dan piring di setiap meja. Sedangkan Ann, Doug, dan Kai bekerja di dapur mempersiapkan berbagai macam hidangan.

"Akhirnyaaa, selesai jugaa!" Teriak Popuri dengan puas sambil memandangi ruangan _Inn _yang telah kami ubah menjadi ruangan pesta dansa.

'Wow, ini seperti bukan _Inn_!_' _Gumamku sambil tersenyum puas.

Aku melihat jam tangan ku menunjukkan pukul 15:30. 'Gray belum pulang dari kerja nya?'

"Kalian hebat!" Teriak Ann dengan senang sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan dari dapur. "Oh ya, kami membuat minuman untuk kalian! Sebagai hasil jerih payah kalian" Tambah Ann sambil melangkah keluar dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisi Es Jeruk.

"Waa, terima kasih Ann!" Seru kami berbarengan dan berjalan menuju Ann yang sedang memegang nampan yang berisi minuman itu.

Kami istirahat sejenak sambil menikmati minuman dan berbincang dengan yang lain. Kulihat Popuri menghampiri dapur, yang sudah pasti menghampiri Kai.

"Hey, Claire" Seseorang menyapaku.

Aku menegok ke arah nya, segera kusadari itu Mary.

"Hey, Mary!" Jawab ku dengan senyum lebar.

Ia membalas senyum ku dan memperhatikan sekitar "Aku senang sekali, kita berhasil menata ruangan ini".

"Iya! Sayang sekali, Elli dan Karen tidak bisa membantu kita menata semua ini" Jawabku agak kecewa mengingat Karen dan Elli sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kemudian hening menyelimuti kami berdua, diiringi dengan suara orang-orang berbincang di ruangan itu.

"Ehm.. Claire" Panggil Mary memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Ya, Mary?" Tanya ku sambil menatap nya.

"Apa kau.. ehm" Ia terdiam sejenak, aku menatap nya sambil menunggu ia melanjutkan.

"Me-Menyukai Gray?" Lanjutnya.

"Eh?!" Aku kaget bukan main. Aku terdiam sejenak. Tidak, mungkin lama. Sampai akhirnya Mary bertanya lagi kepadaku.

"Cl-Claire, apa kau menyukai Gray?" Tanya nya lagi sambil menatap ku.

"A-aku.." Aku menatap lurus ke depan, menerawang, ketika Mary menatap ku.

"Ya?" Jawab Mary.

"Te-tentu tidak! Kami hanya sahabat dekat kok! Hahaha" Jawabku dengan tawa garing.

_'Kau menyukainya, bodoh! Kau mencintai nya!'_

"Begitukah? Ah, syukurlah.. Kupikir kau menyukai nya." Jawab nya dengan tersenyum senang.

"A-Apakah kelihatannya begitu? Hehe" Tanya ku agak canggung.

"Iya, karena kalian sangat dekat." Jawabnya.

Aku terdiam, dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

" Jadi, aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaan ku kepada Gray." Lanjut nya dengan senang.

DEG!

_'Sa-sakit..'_

"Claire? Kau disana?" Tanya Mary ketika ia melihat ku terdiam.

"I-iya! Aku disini!" Balasku dengan senyum seada nya. "Ah, su-sudah jam segini! Aku harus ber siap-siap untuk acara nanti malam! Aku duluan, Mary! Bye!" Ucapku dengan cepat dan langsung beranjak keluar dari _Inn._

Aku berlari menuju peternakan ku. Sesampai nya aku langsung memasuki rumah ku dan membanting badan ku di kasur.

_'Beranikan dirimu,Claire. Aku tau kamu bisa'_

Tiba-tiba suara Karen terngiang di telinga ku.

Air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipi ku. Aku menutup muka ku dengan bantal, ku kira akan menghentikan tangisan ku. Yang ada, bertambah dengan isakan. Aku memejamkan mataku. Lama kelamaan, tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

**Gray POV**

Aku membuka pintu _Inn_, kulihat bar yang membosankan sudah berubah menjadi ruang dansa yang sangat indah. Aku baru ingat, untuk tahun ini pertama kali nya acara ini diadakan di _Inn_. Tahun lalu diadakan di _Rose Square_, dan tahun lalu pertama kali diadakannya acara ini di _Mineral Town _untuk menyambut Summer.

"Hey, kemana saja kau? Harusnya kau membantu kami tadi siang" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ketika mendengar Ann mengomel.

"Banyak pesanan tadi di _Blacksmith_" Ucap ku singkat sambil melihat jam tangan ku. Pukul 17:00.

Aku meninggalkan Ann, dan berjalan ke lantai 2 untuk segera bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

_Inn _sudah ramai di penuhi oleh penduduk _Mineral Town_, semuanya berpakaian rapih. Yang pria menggunakan _tuxedo,_ sedangkan yang wanita menggunakan _dress_ yang berbagai macam bentuk nya. Yah, yang ku gunakan sama dengan pria yang lain. Jas ber warna abu-abu dengan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu juga, dasi berwarna merah, dan sesuai janji aku tidak memakai topi ku.

_"Gray!" Teriak Kai._

_"Apa?!" Jawab ku agak kesal._

_"Mana topi mu?"_

_"Bukan urusan mu"_

_"Kau terlihat bagus, tanpa topi itu Gray" Ucap Cliff sambil tersenyum_

_"Betul Gray" Ucap Kai dengan senang._

Aku teringat ucapan Cliff dan Kai barusan.

'Argh, semua orang memperhatikan ku. Aku tau! Aku memang aneh jika tidak menggunakan topi!' Umpat ku.

Kulihat Kai dan Cliff sudah sibuk dengan pasangan nya.

'Tch. Dimana Claire? Dia bilang aku tidak usah menjemputnya. Tapi, dia belum datang juga" Umpat ku lagi sambil melihat jam tangan ku yang menunjukkan pukul 19:00.

"Hey, Gray!" Sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak ku dari belakang.

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke belakang dan yang kudapati Mary berdiri disana, dengan _long dress _berwarna biru, make up tipis di wajah nya dan rambutnya di sanggul.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya nya dengan tersenyum ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak juga, aku ingin keluar sebentar." Ucapku dan melangkah menuju pintu _Inn_. Aku tidak melihat ekspresi Mary saat aku meninggalkannya.

'Lebih baik aku menjemputnya.'

Aku membuka pintu _Inn_, dan bersamaan dengan Claire yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Eh? Hey, Gray? Aku telat ya? hehe" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Claire mengenakan _dress _selutut berwarna hitam, dengan sepatu hak tinggi. Bibir nya menggunakan lipstick berwarna _peach,_ ia poles wajah nya dengan sedikit bedak dan sedikit rona warna merah di pipi nya. Rambut _blonde _nya ia ikat asal tapi beraturan. Dan ia memakai kalung dari ku.

_Cantik.. Sekali.._

"Gray? Kau disana?" Tanya nya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka ku.

"Ah! Iya!" Aku reflek menarik topi ku_, _dan topi itu tidak disana. 'Tch aku lupa!' Umpatku.

Ia tersenyum. "Kau manis Gray, tanpa topi itu.."

Aku memalingkan muka ku agar tidak terlihat oleh nya muka merah ku. "Heh, terimakasih"

"Ayo, bergabung dengan yang lain!" Ucap nya sambil melangkah masuk.

"Iya" Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Bersamaan kami bergabung dengan yang lain, Mayor berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan dan mulai berbicara.

"Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya terimakasih banyak sudah datang ke acara yang paling di tunggu-tunggu, yang di laksanakan di setiap tanggal 1, untuk menyambut musim Summer yang berbahagia ini. Terimakasih juga untuk Doug yang sudah meminjamkan tempat nya untuk acara ini. Dan terimakasih juga untuk penduduk yang membantu pelaksanaan acara ini. Dengan ini, acara ini saya BUKA. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Setelah Mayor selesai berbicara, terdengar alunan musik lembut. Banyak pasangan yang mulai berdansa. Aku menatap Claire. Ia sedang menatap ke arah pasangan yang mulai berdansa di tengah ruangan tapi tatapannya menerawang. Ada apa dengannya?

"Claire? Kau disana?" Tanya ku.

Ia terdiam, masih dalam lamunan nya.

"Claire" Aku menyebut nama nya lagi. Tetap saja, ia masih dalam lamunannya.

Aku menghela nafas, dan menarik tangan nya. Akhirnya ia tersadar dan segera aku menuntunnya ke tengah ruangan.

"G-Gray?" Bisik nya.

"Ya?" Aku tersenyum kecil, dan memegang pinggang nya.

Ia membalas senyuman ku, dan kami mulai berdansa.

Ketika musik mulai melambat aku meletakkan kedua tangan ku di pinggang nya, dan ia meletakkan tangannya melingkar di leher ku.

"Claire" Ucap ku sambil menatap mata nya. Tunggu. Matanya? Sehabis menangis? Walaupun ia menggunakan _make up_, tetap saja terlihat kalau dari dekat.

"Y-Ya?" Jawab nya, membalas tatapan ku.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah? Kau seperti nya sehabis menangis." Tanya ku.

Ia terdiam, memalingkan muka nya ke arah lain.

"Claire.." Ucap ku lagi

"A-Aku haus, bagaimana kalau aku ambilkan minum dulu." Jawabnya dengan senyum seada nya, melepaskan tangan nya di leher ku, dan berjalan ke _stand_ minuman.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan, menunggu Claire disana.

"Gray" Kulihat Mary sudah berdiri di samping ku. Sangat dekat.

"Hm?" Jawab ku singkat.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan."

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Tanpa fikir panjang, ku jawab. "Ya"

"Claire?" Tanya Mary langsung.

"Ya" Aku menatap nya. Kulihat ia tersenyum sedih. Aku terdiam.

"Gray, aku menyukai mu. Sangat." Ia memeluk ku tiba-tiba setelah ia menyatakan hal itu. Aku terkejut bukan main.

Saat itu aku melihat Claire sedang berjalan ke arahku, dan seketika terkejut melihat Mary memeluk ku. Minuman yang ia bawa langsung di letakkan di meja terdekat, dan berlari keluar _Inn._

Segera aku mendorong Mary "Mary, maaf.."

Aku berlari menyusul Claire.

**Claire POV**

_Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Kenapa aku harus lari? Harus nya aku senang, sahabat ku akhirnya terbalas cinta nya. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Rasa nya sakit.. Aku tidak kuat. _

"Claire! Tunggu!"

_Ini memang salah ku. Salah ku kenapa menjadi penakut. Salah ku kenapa aku tidak jujur dari awal. Salah ku kenapa aku.. kenapa aku-_

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, dan berbalik menghadapnya di belakang ku. Ku lihat ia berhenti juga.

"Ah, Gray! Maaf tiba-tiba meninggalkan mu." Ucap ku dengan senyum yang ku paksa kan.

"Claire.."

"Ah, selamat untuk kau dan Mary! Aku ikut senang!"

"Claire"

"Kalian cocok! Jangan lupa undang aku ya, kalo kalian menikah!"

"Claire!"

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Aku lupa memberi makan sapi ku! Hehe" Aku memberi alasan yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dengan tawa seadanya, aku langsung berbalik.

Gray langsung menarik tangan ku sampai posisi ku benar-benar di depan nya. Ia menatap ku sekilas dan tanpa kusadari bibir kami bertemu. Ia mencium ku.

_Gray mencium ku. Tepat di bibir._

Aku tidak melawan, lebih tepat nya aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku membiarkan nya mencium ku. Sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan nya. Tetapi wajah nya tetap di depan wajah ku. Aku merasakan wajah ku sangat panas. Ia berbisik.

_"Aku mencintai mu, Claire"_

_"I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading-_

_When I met you outskirts of town."_

* * *

**_Semoga ga absurd ya, sebenarnya aku kurang mengerti hal-hal yang berbau pesta dansa. Maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan :')_**

**_Thank You For Reading~ :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter terakhir! Yeay!_**

**_Semoga tidak aneh ya:')_**

**_Langsung saja!_**

**_Aku tidak mempunyai game harvest moon&lagu taylor swift-love story_**

**_Tapi, aku punya cerita ini! :)_**

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

**_Thursday, 10_****_th_****_ Summer Year 2_**

**Gray POV**

Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu sejak acara pesta dansa itu di adakan. Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu sejak aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada Claire. Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu aku tidak bertemu Claire.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Claire" Ucapku akhirnya setelah sekian lama._

_Ia terdiam. Wajah nya tepat di depan muka ku. Kulihat muka nya juga memerah. Aku suka sekali ketika muka nya memerah._

_Ia menatap ku dalam-dalam, dan tiba-tiba mendorong ku. "Ma-Maafkan aku!" Ucap nya kemudian berlari menuju peternakan nya._

_Aku terkejut. Aku hanya bisa terpaku berdiri disana, menatapnya yang berlari menjauh._

Aku duduk di lapangan rumput luas di _Mother's Hill. _Hari ini adalah hari libur ku.

Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, biasanya sehabis bertengkar dengan kakek, aku menenangkan fikiran ku di tempat ini. Itu dulu sekali, sebelum Claire pindah kesini.

"Claire…" Gumam ku.

'Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Kenapa dia menghindari ku? Apa dia hanya menganggap ku teman? Apa dia mencintai pria lain?'

Aku membaringkan diri ku di rerumputan dan memejamkan mataku.

**Claire POV**

Aku menyirami tanaman-tanaman ku yang kutanam cukup banyak pada Summer kali ini. Matahari bersinar terik sekali. Ya, memang sangat melelahkan tapi pada musim ini penghasilan ku sangat tinggi. Aku harus bekerja keras.

Setelah menyirami semua tanaman, ku letakkan alat penyiram di sampingku. Aku memandangi lahan ku, tapi fikiran ku menerawang.

'Sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak bertemu dengan Gray. Apa dia baik-baik saja?'

_"Aku mencintaimu, Claire" Ucap Gray sambil menatap ku._

_Aku terdiam cukup lama dan menatap dalam-dalam mata nya. Muka ku makin memanas. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Aku tidak menyangka dia menyukai ku juga. Kukira ia hanya menganggap ku sahabat._

_Aku juga mencintai nya!_

_Ketika aku akan membuka mulutku untuk menjawab perasaannya. Aku teringat, Mary._

_Mary juga menyukai nya. Mary juga mencintai nya. Jika, aku menyatakan perasaan ku juga dan berpacaran dengan Gray. Bagaimana perasaannya? Aku pasti melukai hati nya. Teman macam apa aku ini?_

_Aku langsung mendorong Gray menjauh dari ku. "Ma-Maafkan aku!"_

_Dan berlari meninggalkan nya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, air mata mengalir deras di pipi ku._

Aku memejamkan mata ku dan menghela nafas panjang, mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Claire!" Panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat Karen berdiri disana sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Sudah seminggu lebih tidak mampir ke kota! Aku merindukan mu tau!" Teriak nya kemudian berjalan menghampiri ku.

Aku berlari ke arah nya, dan memeluk nya. Seketika aku menangis.

"C-Claire?! Kau kenapa?" Ucap nya kaget.

.

.

.

Karen dan aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu, rumah ku. Ia menatapku, setelah aku bercerita semua yang terjadi di pesta dansa kemarin.

_Mary._

_Gray mencium ku._

_Gray menyatakan perasaan nya padaku._

_Dan, aku meninggalkan Gray begitu saja._

"Bagaimana rasa nya di cium Gray?" Tanya nya tiba-tiba setelah aku bercerita.

Seketika muka ku merah padam. "Karen! I-itu tidak penting!" Teriak ku.

Ia tertawa ketika aku menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Oke oke, maaf!" Ucap nya di sela tawa nya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Karen?" Tanya ku sambil menutup muka ku.

"Gray mencintai mu, kau mencintai Gray. Perasaan mu terbalas, Claire ku. Kau tidak harus melakukan apa-apa lagi." Ucap nya.

Aku langsung menatapnya. "Bagaimana dengan, Mary?" Tanya ku lagi.

Ia menghela nafas. "Claire.. Memang nya kau mau apa? Menyuruh Gray menyukai Mary sedangkan Gray mencintai mu? Cinta tidak bisa di paksakan."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Karen.

"Pria di dunia ini banyak. Mary bisa mencari yang lain. Mungkin akan sakit di awal, tapi ia akan mencari pria lain untuk menjadi obat hati nya. Percaya lah padaku" Lanjut nya sambil menatap ku dan tersenyum.

Aku menatap nya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Itu baru, Claire ku!" Ucap nya dengan senang.

"Terimakasih, Karen!" Ucapku sambil memeluk nya.

"Itu lah guna nya teman!" Jawab nya sambil memeluk ku balik.

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku. Kemudian, Karen menatapku.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?!" Seru nya sambil menunjuk ke arah ku.

"Eh?" Jawabku binggung.

"Sampaikan perasaan mu sekarang!" Seru nya lagi

"A-Aku belum siap!" Jawab ku panik.

"Harus siap! Ayo!" Kemudian ia menarik ku ke arah pintu.

"Karen! Aku berantakan! Aku belum siap!" Tolak ku.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti menarik ku dan menoleh ke arah ku.

"Aku punya ide" Ucap nya dengan senyum licik nya.

"Pe-perasaan ku tidak enak" Jawab ku merinding.

"Serah kan pada ku! Sekarang kau ganti baju cepat!" Seru nya mendorong ku ke lemari baju ku.

"Ki-Kita mau kemana?" Tanya ku pasrah.

"Ke pantai" Jawab nya dengan senyum licik.

**Gray POV**

"Ann, tambah 1 gelas lagi" Ucap ku kepada Ann yang daritadi memperhatikan ku.

"Gray! Kau bisa mabuk!" Teriak Ann

"Berisik! Aku baru minum 2 gelas!" Bentak ku ke Ann.

"G-gray! Stop! Sadar! Kau sudah mabuk!" Bentak Cliff yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik gelas Bir ke dua yang kupegang.

"Cih!" Ucap ku sambil membuang muka dari Cliff.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Gray?" Tanya Cliff sambil menatap ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Cliff? Bekerja saja sana" Usir ku.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore Gray!" Jawabnya.

'Heh. Sudah lama juga rupanya aku disini.' Umpat ku dalam hati.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Inn_ setelah matahari sudah tepat di atas kepala ku. Bir adalah pelarian terakhir ku.

"Gray, ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Cliff lagi.

Aku terdiam. Aku menatap gelas kosong di hadapan ku.

'Tch. Claire..'

Aku menatap Ann setelah itu menoleh ke arah Cliff.

"Cliff, apakah Ann pernah menyakiti hati mu?" Tanya ku.

"He-Hey!" Seru Ann.

"Ann.. Maaf, bisa kah kau ke dapur sebentar? Ini pembicaraan antara laki-laki" Ucap Cliff menatap Ann sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah.." Ucap Ann kemudian melangkah ke dapur.

"Tidak." Jawab Cliff akhirnya setelah Ann menutup pintu dapur.

"Kenapa Claire meninggalkan ku begitu saja?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Cliff. Aku merasa air mata ku sudah mulai keluar ketika menyebut nama Claire.

"Dia pasti punya alasan, Gray" Jawab nya kepada ku

"Aku menyatakan perasaan ku kepada nya di pesta dansa kemarin. Dan dia hanya berkata 'maaf' dan pergi. Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Aku tidak berani menanyakannya." Jelasku sambil menunduk.

"Kau pengecut" Seru Cliff

"Apa maks-" Jawabku kesal yang kemudian di potong Cliff.

"Kau tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan!" Seru Cliff. "Tanya dia sekarang, lebih baik kau sakit karena sudah tau. Daripada kau sakit tapi tidak mengetahui apa-apa" Lanjutnya.

Aku menatap Cliff kaget dan tersenyum.

"Cliff, terimakasih" Ucap ku kemudian.

"Itu lah guna nya teman." Balas nya dengan senyum. "Cepat, temui dia sekarang" Ucap nya lagi sambil menepuk pundak ku.

"Baiklah.."

Tiba-tiba pintu _Inn_ terbuka dengan keras.

BRAK!

"Gray! Claire tenggelam di pantai! Tolong!" Ucap Karen panik dan terburu-buru.

"APA?!" Teriak ku.

"Claire!" Teriak Ann yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur.

Tanpa fikir panjang aku berlari keluar _Inn _dan menuju pantai.

**Claire POV**

Aku menatap laut di depan mata ku. Kulihat matahari sudah mulai tenggelam.

_"Kau harus tunggu disini, sampai Gray datang." Perintah Karen_

_"Kau akan memanggil nya?" Tanya ku_

_"Iya, aku akan mengatakan kau tenggelam di laut" Ucap Karen santai_

_"Apa?!" Teriak ku kaget._

_"Sst! Sudah! Pokoknya kau tunggu di sini!" Ucap Karen sambil mencubit pipi ku dan berlari keluar pantai._

Aku menghela nafas panjang mengingat ide aneh nya Karen.

'Lebih baik aku fikirkan aku akan mengucapkan apa kepada Gray' Gumamku.

Aku menarik nafas pajang.

"Gray, sebenarnya… sudah lama aku mencintai mu~" Ucapku dengan nada manja.

'Bukan! Bukan!' Geleng ku.

"Gray! Aku mencintai mu!" Ucap ku dengan suara tegas.

'Apasih! Kenapa aku se gugup ini!' Umpat ku.

"Claire!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah suara. Dan kulihat Gray berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi panik dan lelah. Terlihat Gray sehabis berlari sangat cepat.

'Seperti nya rencana Karen sangat sukses' Ucapku dalam hati.

Kulihat Gray melangkah mendekati ku. Aku menelan ludah. 'A-ayo Claire, kamu pasti bisa'

Ia menatap ku ketika sudah berdiri tepat di depan ku. Aku menatap nya balik.

"Kau.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nya dengan ekpresi yang sangat khawatir.

Aku mengangguk dan menunduk sebagai jawaban.

Ku dengar Gray menghela nafas lega. "Oh thank god!" Gumam nya kecil, tapi aku mendengarnya.

Kami terdiam di temani dengan suara deburan ombak. 'Ayo Claire!' Ucap ku dalam hati. Aku menarik nafas dan mengangkat wajah ku. Baru kusadari Gray dari tadi menatap ku.

Kata-kata ku hilang ketika melihat Gray menatap ku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagu yang sangat tidak asing bagi ku.

"_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting, for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_" Nyanyiku akhirnya.

"_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said.. Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know." _Sambung Gray sambil menatap ku.

Aku terdiam dan balik menatapnya.

Ia melanjutkan nyanyian nya. "_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say… yes"_

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang berbeda dari biasanya. Terasa air mata ku mulai mengalir. _Tears of joy._

Aku langsung memeluk nya, air mata ku makin mengalir deras.

"Oh, Gray.. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat!" Ucap ku sambil memeluk nya. Aku merasa tangan Gray melingkar di pinggang ku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Claire.." Ucap nya tepat di telinga ku.

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku, dan menatap nya.

"Maafkan aku, waktu itu meninggalkan mu begitu saja." Ucap ku

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya

"A-aku tau Mary malam itu akan menyatakan perasaannya. Aku takut menyakiti perasaan Mary. Jadi, aku kira dengan meninggalkan mu, kau bisa melupakan ku dan menyukai Mary" Jelas ku kemudian menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Gray mengangkat dagu ku, dan menatap ku.

"Kau tau? Kau menyakiti hati ku.." Ucap nya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." Ucap ku dengan rasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak. Kecuali kau mau ini" Ucap nya dengan senyum licik sambil menunjuk bibir nya.

Muka ku seketika merah padam. "G-Gray!"

"Ehem. Ehem." Seseorang berdehem di belakang kami. Aku dan Gray menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat Karen, Ann, dan Cliff berdiri disana.

"Seperti nya rencana ku berhasil." Ucap nya dengan tersenyum puas.

"Rencana mu membuatku jantungan, Karen!" Teriak Ann sambil mengelus dada nya.

Cliff tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ann.

"Heh. Dasar. Terimakasih, Karen" Ucap Gray dengan kesal.

"You're welcome!" Ucap Karen dengan senyum lebar.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-teman ku. Ku lihat Gray menatap ku dan tersenyum kemudian menggandengku. Ku balas senyum nya dengan senyum terbaik ku.

Tiba-tiba pintu restoran Kai terbuka. Kulihat Kai melangkah keluar. Semua orang memperhatikannya sampai Kai tersadar bahwa ia di perhatikan.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Fin.

* * *

**_Terimakasih bagi pembaca yang membaca dari awal:)_**

**_Terimakasih juga yang selalu me review :3_**


End file.
